Brother, Where For Art Thou?
by TwilightxMusicLuver
Summary: Coming home from work one afternoon, Carlisle finds the dying body of an infamous cop in the woods and immediately changes her. How will she react to this new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

**EPOV-**

Finally, I thought, some peace and quiet at last. I sighed in satisfaction and continued to work out the last bits of a song I managed to write in all the ruckus of my now daily existence. Emmett, my fun loving brother and the newest addition to the Cullen clan, managed to capture the heart of the prior Cullen family member, Rosalie.

Rosalie was a statuesque blonde who had been very hard to get through to in the past; always yelling and throwing fits and tantrums before Emmett had come along. Carlisle, the father figure of said family as well his wife and our mother figure, Esme, and I had been quite unsuccessful in breaking through Rosalie's shield. After many tries, we simply waited and watched, as there was nothing left to do. Rosalie Hale had undergone a seriously traumatizing time; Carlisle believes that period of time is the main cause for her behavior. However, after two years, when my sister came through our household carrying a dying man named Emmett, her life as well as ours had changed for the better. She was always smiling and the fits vanished completely. Now, six years later, the happy couple just having come back from a very…interesting second honeymoon, I thank whoever is concerned for my well being that the two have left on a 'hunt', when really they were asked very nicely by me to get the hell out of the house and annoy the animals outside.

The after affects of _their _honeymoon greatly disturbed _my_ mind whether I liked it or not. And I didn't; despised it incredibly, that's what I did. It was 1952, the time of the Cold War. Right after World War II ended, women were no longer needed to stand in for the men that had gone to serve in the war, and their jobs now are very limited to mainly nurses and teachers and such. Esme was currently sweeping nonexistent dust off of any and all flat surface she could find, whilst her husband watched color television. I was ninety-nine point nine percent finished with the piece I was working on when I heard the roar of a car engine and the aroma of humans assaulted my senses. I stiffened immediately and saw Esme pause out of the corner of my eye.

When the doorbell rang, Carlisle turned off the TV and gave each of us a meaningful glance before getting up to get it while I tried my best to look relaxed. Through the boy's mind, I could see Carlisle open the door and look at them with mild surprise before putting on a warm yet puzzled smile.

"Officers?" Carlisle asked in a slightly flustered tone. "Is there a problem?" The other, a boy with gilded eyes and a surprisingly feminine-like face spoke up in a gruff voice that sounded all too forced.

"We're here regarding a case. May we come in?" He gestured inside.

"Oh, of course. Certainly." Carlisle ushered them in and sat at in an armchair leaving the two police men to sit on the large sofa across from him. Esme went to stand beside her husband and took his left hand in her own. I got up cautiously, gauging the new grounds we were about to enter. I don't believe many vampires have ever gotten visits from the police before. I went up to Carlisle's right, and perched on the right arm of his chair and searched their minds to assure myself there wasn't any danger to us. I found the second, slightly smaller man to be thinking nothing and was left baffled. He couldn't be blocking me without even knowing what I was capable of. And he couldn't just be thinking about nothing. Everyone always thought of something. Whether they were bored or in shock, there was always an underlying thought to be read.

Esme went into hostess mode immediately, "Would you like anything to drink? To eat?"

The smaller one shook his head, "No, thank you ma'am." The only sign he was an officer was the harness under his coat and the gun holster at his side. He was lanky and lean, tufts of hair the color of mahogany hair peeking through a fashionable beret. A look into the mind of the larger boy showed that his partner always wore a beret. Under the beret, his face was ducked creating shadows with the speculative cop's eyes peering intently at each of us from underneath dark, full lashes. He was well built, from the view of human eyes anyway. The muscles weren't too prominent, but from my view, they were somewhat wrongly placed. As if he was a toy with cotton stuffed in all the wrong places. **(Think about Woody from Toy Story.)** This officer seemed to be around the age of sixteen, and was a force to be reckoned with. I didn't need to look into his partner's mind to know that, just looking at those searching, gilded eyes too long made me feel uneasy.

His partner was larger and older by appearances, but younger and jitterier it seemed, when it came to experience. His shock of dark hair kept on needing to be swept out of his clear, blue eyes. Coming up with a conclusion, I determined he was just a rookie. The younger wore a simple black coat over dark slacks and his apprentice wore a starched dark blue uniform of a Bobby helmet, police tunic and trousers.

"As I previously stated, we are here in regards of a case," the younger boy began.

"If there's anything we can do to help, we will." Carlisle paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"Lieutenant McCarty," the younger held up the badge he had taken out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrows and lowered them again before they caught they gesture. McCarty was a perfectly common name, and besides that, we were miles away from Emmett's original home.

"My temporary aide," the Lieutenant gestured to the boy at his side. "Officer Crowley. And we already know your name Doctor."

"Ah, I am greatly informed of your reputation, Lieutenant." Carlisle smiled easily. Esme's mind flickered with recognition. She collected quite the collection of gossip in her spare time. "First let me introduce my wife, Esme and her brother Edward." I flashed the Lieutenant and his aide a smile and saw the higher rank's brandy colored eyes go blank momentarily before narrowing.

"You are with Homicide." Carlisle nodded respectively at the Lieutenant. "You leave quite the rep around town." His face became grave and somber, "Is somebody dead?"

"Yes. About a mile from here, a woman was strangled. I cannot disclose any further information at this time to civilians. However, your cooperation would be greatly appreciated." How strange, you'd think that we would've picked something up; the scent of death, the thoughts of the woman's killer, anything. But we didn't.

"You have it."

The Lieutenant nodded and set a bulky recorder on the coffee table between us. "Isaac, Lieutenant McCarty and temporary aide Justin, Officer Crowley in interview of subject Cullen, Carlisle. Subject's wife, Esme Cullen and brother-in-law, Edward…"

"Mason." I said.

"Edward Mason, are present."

He recited the Miranda rights before saying, "Do you understand your rights and obligations Dr. Cullen?"

"I do, yes."

"I need all of you to think carefully about the night before last. Do you remember anything strange? Did you hear or see anything out of the ordinary?"

We all thought for a moment before coming up with nothing out of the ordinary. Well, ordinary for us anyway. "No, I don't believe so."

"I am going to require your whereabouts of that night." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up and upon seeing the gesture, the rookie, Justin, immediately started blabbering.

"It's not as if you're a sus-suspect or anything, Dr. Cullen. It's just standard pro-procedure. I mean, a man of your status really has nothing to do with this case. Right Lieutenant?" He looked toward his superior for confirmation and was met with an icy stare that could've frozen the Pacific Ocean in a millisecond. He shrunk back and ducked his head as his neck and cheeks reddened.

The Lieutenant shook his head rolled his eyes before speaking through his teeth, "Yes, it is procedure. If we can confirm your whereabouts, you will be eliminated from the suspect list."

"I see." Somewhat amused, Carlisle sent the Officer a sympathetic look. "Well, I was working the late shift at the hospital. I believe I was there from five to midnight before clocking out. You can check with the staff and you can ask the receptionist for my schedule." Carlisle added.

"So noted, Dr. Cullen. And you two?" The Lieutenant looked toward Esme and I.

"Oh, well." Esme seemed a little flustered and caught off guard. "I went into town to do some last minute grocery shopping. I believe I went out at around six and came back at eight. Thanksgiving is coming up you know." She smiled brightly now. Through the Officer's mind I heard, _that means neither of them could have done it. Forensics stated the strangulation and time of death took place around 8:00. And then the body was carried to the park. They couldn't have done it…right? _The young man's mind now became befuddled as he tried to correlate the times.

The Lieutenant turned to me. "I was here for the most part. Then I went to pick up Esme at the deli."

"How did you know when to pick her up?" The Lieutenant inquired.

"I called him from the shop. They have a phone there." Esme put in.

"She called at 7:45. I remember watching the clock when she called me." I continued. "Then after I dropped her off at home at 8:17, I went to the hospital to help Carlisle."

"Do you have a medical degree?"

I smiled. Not one but two, I thought. "I do, yes."

Carlisle said, "He came home with me."

The Lieutenant nodded and took out a paper from his pocket before speaking in that seemingly forced voice of his, "I have information that states you have two others residing here with you?" He looked toward Carlisle and my father figure nodded.

Carlisle paused before stating Rosalie and Emmett's fake names. We had thought that since we were only miles from their homes, we shouldn't risk recognition. "Caroline and Eric Hale. My sister had just gotten married and the two of them have just come back from their honeymoon in Paris yesterday."

Justin, sounding curious, asked, "Where are they now?" The Lieutenant seemed to approve of this question as he looked at us for the answer.

While Esme giggled behind the hand covering her mouth, I scowled in disgust and answered, "I just kicked them out right before you came here. They were making much too much noise. After affects of their honeymoon, I suppose. They should be somewhere in the woods now, bothering the squirrels instead of us."

The Lieutenant looked as if I gave him too much information but nodded before saying, "That's all for now. Interview end." He took the recorder off the table and rose. Officer Crowley scrambled to get up beside him. "We may come back for further questioning."

"You're welcome to discuss murder or come for some cookies and tea if you prefer." Carlisle smiled another warm and inviting smile before leading them into the long hallway and seeing them out. He shut the door and came back into the sitting room at vampire speed just in time for us to hear the Lieutenant's low, gruff voice.

"I expect to have you get the Doctor's and his family's alibi's checked and reported to me before tomorrow, Officer."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to go interrogate the staff at the Memorial Hospital."

"Yes, sir." Their voices were slowly fading as they walked away.

"I want a sweep of the local grocery shops."

"Yes, sir."

"And check with the airports for Caroline and Eric's departure and arrival time from and to here."

"Yes, sir."

"Meanwhile I am going to dig up everything I can on the Cullens." A car door opened and closed.

"Yes, s – Sir?"

"What?'

"I thought – well the interview…"

"Just because we interviewed them doesn't mean they told the truth. And even if their alibi's do check out, they have the money to hire someone to do the deed for them, don't they?"

"Yes, sir. But –"

"No buts. Are you questioning your authority, Officer Crowley?" The ice had returned into the Lieutenant's voice and sympathy leaked into all of us for the boy.

"No, sir!" The Officer all but squeaked.

"Very well then." Another door opened and closed. "Crowley, you must note that before a killer is caught, everyone is a suspect. And try not to 'yes, sir' yourself to death."

"Yes, sir. I mean sorry sir." The youngster's voice turned sheepish. The car drove off, and the sound of the roaring engine hung in the air.

The three of us stood silent for a minute, listening the tumble of tires against gravel before Carlisle sucked air into his cheeks and blew it out in a heavy breath. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

Esme gave a melodic laugh to further ease the mood. "Quite."

Carlisle turned his gaze from adoring his wife to questioning me, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I smiled and shrugged, "I can read what you're thinking." After a moment, "Okay, now I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"And just what are you two thinking about, exactly?" Esme looked back and forth between us with an amused and slightly confused expression. Carlisle and I exchanged a look before I turned to my mother of all intents and purposes and said, "The Lieutenant isn't a man."

"Well of course he isn't. He looks to be barely seventeen, but –" Esme broke off abruptly as her mouth formed a little O in understanding. She smoothed her face out at once and looked at us with a serious expression, "I knew that."

I grinned as Carlisle laughed and went over to kiss her forehead, "Of course you did, honey."

"I did, I knew in some part of me that there was something off about him. Her." Esme's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think that she's pretending so that she can stay on the job?"

I nodded. "Most likely." Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me in question. This time my eyebrows furrowed, "I couldn't read her mind."

Carlisle's already raised eyebrows shot up even more until they were hidden underneath the bangs of his soft, pale blond hair. "Was she blocking you?"

I shook my head no, "I could tell if she was. It was just, not there. Like when I look at an inanimate object; it's there, but there's nothing to read."

Carlisle's eyes sparkled, "Fascinating. Of course I suppose the only way to truly understand why you can't read her mind would be to change her." Every one of our faces grew solemn, "And we shall hope that it never comes to that." He went to sit back in the armchair and turned the television back on. Esme stood for a minute longer, and then went back to tidying. I gave a little shrug and crossed the room to my piano to continue my piece. We all knew that no matter how hard the Lieutenant tried, she wouldn't be able to dig up any dirt on us.

**_That night… _**

"So the Lieutenant's a girl?" Emmett's child-like eyes sparkled with curiosity and seemed to swallow up his whole face, as they were humungous at the time.

"Yes she is." Carlisle's eyes twinkled with humor as he sat back on the sofa in the sitting room, arms crossed over his head, watching his newest son as he went into a small fit.

"Aw, man! I can't believe we missed that! I mean, how many times does a vampire get visited by a girl cop pretending to be a man?"

"Uh, I don't know Emmett." Carlisle said chuckling. I was sitting next to Carlisle while Esme and Rosalie patted Emmett to try to placate the overgrown baby.

"Argh! I bet if Edward had let us stay –"

"You would still be upstairs doing whatever it is that you guys do in your spare time." I interrupted casually, flicking a speck of non-existent lint off of my shirt.

He opened his mouth to deny before closing it, realizing that I was probably right. He grumbled plaintively at my smirk. Rosalie, perched on the right side of his armchair and still running her hand through his hair, bent down to kiss his cheek which seemed to cheer him up just a bit. My brother was hunched over, his hair a wild mess, before and after coming in the house, his light blue shirt carelessly unbuttoned to reveal his white undershirt. Rosalie had come in rumpled as well, but had quickly changed into something more appropriate.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Emmett asked pathetically, even pleadingly to Carlisle. I snorted; only Emmett would actually want cops coming back to his house.

"Maybe," Carlisle moved to put his elbows on his knees. "They might come to the charity gathering on Friday." Rosalie and I groaned simultaneously whilst Esme beamed and pattered to the kitchen. Gatherings usually meant Esme's food, and while I was sure humans enjoyed shoving their faces with the disgusting little treats, vampires particularly didn't. But to keep up pretenses, we were going to have to.

Memorial Hospital, where Carlisle worked was holding a charity gathering where the citizens of tiny town, Silverton, were to deposit cash for the less fortunate. Carlisle had suggested they do the little party in our home because it was big enough to pack most of the people in.

"Can't I just say that I'm on a diet or something?" Rosalie complained, no longer sweeping at Emmett's hair, as he looked happy enough. She brushed back her own golden locks with her fingers in frustration as well as habit.

Carlisle gave his only daughter a disapproving look, "Diet or not, you're going to be required to eat at least three hor'devoures in front of everybody."

"Three?" The beautiful blonde that was my sister gaped in horror and disgust at Carlisle. She was thinking about how she was going to control her expression of disgust while eating the snacks in front of all those people.

"Three's good," I said, "As good as it gets, anyway. Can I go on a diet too?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, actually. I'm sure boys eat much more than that, especially teenage boys. I suggest you eat a minimum of five."

"What?" It was my turn to gape at my father.

"And everyone of us will have to drink at least two glasses of wine." I sighed.

Emmett finally snapped out of his stupor, "So five of those tiny thingies and two glasses of wine, right?" I winced in sympathy for the poor oaf. He saw my expression, "What?"

"Emmett," Carlisle said carefully. This was going to be Em's first little gathering so he didn't know what he was getting himself into. "Because of your size, I'm going to ask you to eat at least eight of your mother's snacks."

"Say what?" Em's happiness at being able to see the cops again was long gone. "Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Rosalie whispered soothing whatevers in his ear and led him upstairs to their room. He was leaning most of his weight on her and his pale demeanor seemed to have gone slightly green if that was even possible. Maybe it was the lighting, I mused.

"No funny business." Carlisle warned them. "I think we've all endured quite enough today." Despite our current situation, I snickered after their retreating figures. I heard Esme in the kitchen doing whatever she was doing and humming along to the radio as she did. Carlisle went over to her and decided to help her out. After a moment, things got too mushy for my taste, so I decided to go out hunting. A murderer strangulating women was the least of my problems.

**BPOV-**

I walked up the steps of my miserable house and felt a slight tug of envy as I remembered the Cullens' large, beautiful, and spacious home. I guess doctors got way more money than the police did even if we all had the same job – helping people, living or dead. Doesn't matter, I thought to myself, no way would I ever give up this job.

I took out my key and unlocked the door to my shabby house. It wasn't much, but it was cozy. I hit the release button on my harness after taking off my jacket and hanging it up. I took the harness into my bedroom and threw it on a nearby desk chair. I took off my holster and unloaded the gun. Looking to make sure my curtains were drawn, I closed the door and took off all the layers of clothing I wore to show my manly 'muscles'. I stood in nothing but my slip and reached up to take off the itchy beret. After fixing my thick bun, I took out a baggy shirt and a pair of sweat pants that belonged to my brother. I put on some light makeup and took out an equally baggy black coat that also belonged to my brother and put the hood up.

"Meow," I looked over to see Snow, my white Siamese cat meowing pitifully at me. Sighing, I picked him up and put the tiny kitten inside my coat.

I walked out the back door of my house and locked it, casually strolling to a path in my backyard. As I did, I ran over the case in my head. Female, white, twenty-three. Victim identified as Victoria Sommers. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: oh, eight hundred. Victim was recently divorced after three years of marriage to James Lincoln. No children. This James is most likely responsible for her death. Only problem was that we couldn't find the bastard. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. Lawyer from divorce seems to recall James being reluctant to sign the papers.

After three years of marriage, she files for divorce. He doesn't want to but she's got a hell of a lawyer and he loses. Suspect disappears right after divorce and after two years, his ex-wife is found dead. Pretty straightforward…if we could find him.

It was raining now, and my cop boots started to squeak against the long, winding, stone path. Lucky for me, we had arrived to our destination. Snow's head and front paws were peaking out of my coat and I could feel the vibrations on my chest from his purring. I walked up the steps to the fairytale-like cottage and knocked on the door.

I heard thundering footsteps before the door opened to reveal a boy around my age with fat, rosy cheeks and giant glasses. "Belle! You're early today." Nonetheless, he gestured inside in welcome. I smiled a thank you at Jeffery Smith, and waited for his older sister, Candace, to appear. Just as I took out Snow from my coat to place him on the antique rug of the sitting room, a flurry of long, pale, blond hair shimmered in front of my vision.

"Bella! Ah, it's so good to see you again!" She gave me a fierce hug that had me gasping for breath afterwards.

I managed to wheeze out, "I was here just yesterday, Candy."

She smiled real bright and gave a shrug, "I missed you." She said it so simply I had to laugh.

Candace and Jeffery Smith were two very unique people. Jeffery had brown eyes and brown curly hair that hung all over his face and he always wore a camera around his neck. Candace had pretty blond hair that was trimmed every few weeks yet was so long, it went down to the back of her legs. Their faces were almost the exact same and I had thought they were twins the first time I met them. But Candace had two years on her younger brother. They both had angular, sun kissed faces that came from the south. Their parents had sent them to the west in hopes they found better lives. But on their trip, they lost their way and ended up in the east here in Virginia.

Jeffery was an infamous photographer who earned a lot of money in the last few years. It was the two of them that came up to my house screaming about being neighbors. I had my disguise on of course, but Jeffery's observant photographer's eyes missed nothing. Before he decided to confront me about who I really was, his sister had quite the little crush on me. They were the only people who knew about my double life and why I had one. And they were the only people I truly trusted.

I now watched the only real family I had left fuss and fumble about their home. Jeffery almost tripping over my cat and knocking over a lamp next to the sofa I was sitting on. Me catching the lamp and putting it back as Jeff smiled gratefully at me. Candace shouting at her brother and soothing a frightened Snow while going into the kitchen for snacks.

I took off my coat and gave it to Jeffery while he asked me how my case was going.

"Nothing yet," I responded in my normal voice. I tried not to talk so much at Cop Central because my throat would become scratchy and raw afterwards. "I went by Cullen Manor today to check the Doctor and his family out."

"You went by the Cullens?" Candace's head popped out of the kitchen doorway to gape at me.

"Well, yeah. A women died near their house, it's procedure to question them."

She suddenly came scurrying out with my cat trailing behind her. She stood in front of me, bombarding me with questions, "What did they're house look like? Was it absolutely gorgeous? Oooh, what about _them_? Were they absolutely gorgeous? Hey was the doctor's brother-in-law there? People say he's the best looking guy! Oh, my I think I'm about to swoon."

"_I_ think I'm getting a headache from all this noise buzzing around my ears." I covered my ears with my hands. Candace pouted at me.

I started thinking of a new angle of the investigation when Jeffery asked me, "Hey Belle, when can I drive your new ride?" I assumed that he was talking about the new cop issue vehicle Repairs had sent me, as the other one was currently trash due to the homemade bomb incident a few months back.

"When you learn that a yellow light means haul ass to get through it before it turns red instead of slowing down to a crawl a half a block away."

"You force me to point out that you drive offensively rather than _de_-fensively."

"Damn straight. You drive like one of those prissy ladies at lunch who won't take the last cookie in case somebody else wants it. No, please, please," I said in a satisfyingly prissy voice, "you go ahead. Hell with that. I want the cookie, I eat the cookie. Now, give me a for instance and stop sulking."

"I get thirty seconds of sulk time when my driving abilities have been so brutally and unjustly insulted." Jeffery responded pouting like an insolent child.

"You know, taking the last cookie is pretty rude." Candace came to her brother's rescue.

"And you and your prissy lady pals end up letting the waiter chow down on it after he takes the plate back to the kitchen." With a huff, Candace folded her arms over her chest because she realized that was probably true. And that there were probably many cookies she'd missed due to manners.

Jeffery finally got us back where I wanted, "For instance what?"

"Say you're with this woman."

His mood seemed to lift immediately, "Oh, how I wish I was."

"Jeffery."

"Yeah, yeah, this is hypothetical. Is she really cute and sexy, and does she bring me cookies and let me eat the last one to show her love and devotion?"

"Whatever. So you and your woman go your separate ways."

"Aw. I don't like this part."

"Who does?" Candace asked bitterly.

"Was it because I ate all those cookies and got my ass fat?" He asked as Snow hopped up to curl in his lap.

"_Jeffery!_"

"Okay, okay. I'm just trying to understand the motivation. Like who called it off, and why, and…never mind," he said when he saw me bare my teeth.

"You call it off, you go your separate ways. I can't make it any simpler. Are you still friends?" I, myself could hear the frustration in my voice.

"Maybe. Depends. Don't bite through my jugular or anything because it really does. Did the breakup involve calling each other unflattering names and hurling small, breakable objects? Or was it a sad, but mutual decision? See?"

"Okay." I thought through my information so far. "Say it was the first. You don't want to break up but you do because she's got a handy lawyer. Do you still stay friends?"

"Depends again. Am I the kind of person to let my relationship go, just like that? Or do I want to hunt her down and beg her to come back to me? Or am I so mad at her that I want to hurt her? _Or _do I completely forget about her because I am a jerk and start chasing other skirts instead? You see? Other people factor in too."

"Now my head hurts. I wish I never asked." I rubbed absently at my temple. "Why do relationships gotta be so difficult? Why can't it be I love you, you love me, let's get married and have kids?"

"Ah, my naïve Isabella." Jeffery shook his head and reached for a cookie from a dish Candace went to get from the kitchen in the middle of our conversation.

"So are we done with this particular conversation?" Candace looked at me with expectancy.

"Oh, yeah." I rubbed at my forehead again.

"Good!" She chirped and sat up straighter next to me on their comfy couch. "Because I want all the details on your visit to the Cullens!"

I sighed. It was so like Candace. "I went there, asked questions, got their alibis for the night in question, got an Officer to check them. They checked out, I went to Central to try to dig up some dirt but came up with an all too perfect family."

"I said details, woman, details!" Candace practically jumped on me. "Were they all good looking?"

"Yes."

"Was the Manor absolutely _beautiful_?"

"Yes."

"Is it huge?"

"Yes." I started to remind myself of Crowley.

"Oh, you aren't any help!" She groaned. "I guess I'll just have to find out myself at the charity event on Friday."

"Yeah, you do tha – what?"

"Memorial Hospital's holding a charity gathering at the Cullen Manor on Friday." Jeffery put in. Snow was purring like a car engine while Jeffery stroked his back.

"All of the Cullens are going to be there?" I demanded. Jeffery nodded.

"They should be anyway. If the family is as perfect as you say, every one of them should be present and hosting."

Huh. Charity event. Though their alibis checked out, it didn't make me any less curious of the family. Maybe I'll make an appearance at this little gathering.

Just not as who they think I am.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I didn't really go into detail about most of the characters b/c everyone should know how they look like. If not, you guys are idiots or non-twilight fans, or both.**

**Second of all, inspiration comes at many different times. I promise to finish my other stories. I will go at my own pace but i will finish them. Eventually. It may take a year or two though. (Sheepish grin)**

**Third, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**EPOV-**

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror. I had my black suit and loafers on; everything was groomed to perfection…except for my hair. No matter what I did with it, it wouldn't be tamed. I slammed the hair comb on the antique dresser and heard Esme's thoughts, _I find your hair endearing sweetheart. Come downstairs now._ I sighed and threw my hands up in a gesture of frustration and surrender before locking my bedroom door and going downstairs to join my family. Listening to Emmett's thoughts made me feel marginally better, _stupid tux, stupid tie, stupid shoes, stupid hair…_At least I wasn't the only one having these problems. It almost made me feel a sense of normalcy. Yeah, right, like that could ever happen.

Tonight was the charity event Carlisle had so graciously invited to be held in our abode. I wrinkled my nose at the tables of appetizers lining the walls. Carlisle's fellow associates from the hospital were to arrive any moment now. I took a sweeping look at my family as I heard the distant rumble of a car. Carlisle and Emmett both wore matching tuxedos and at Esme's request, I got dressed in a simple suit of black slacks and a black shirt. She said that I was still too young, physically anyway, to wear a tuxedo. Whatever.

Esme was dressed in a dark violet gown that reached the middle of her calves and bared her shoulders in a scandalous yet mature design. Rosalie preferred bright colors and chose to go with bright red today. Her dress was floor length with some fabric work at the bodice and thin straps at her shoulders. They both left their hair down, Rosalie's golden tendrils straight and Esme's caramel locks curled.

It's been four days, and neither the Lieutenant, nor her aide had come back to question us. Emmett's been feeling more and more disappointed as the days passed, but tonight, he was hopeful for at least a glimpse of the she-lieutenant. Rosalie wasn't all too happy about his distraction regarding the girl-cop, but has accepted it as another one of Em's many phases. He would most likely get over it once he comes along something more interesting. My sister had been busying herself in finding something that would capture her husband's interests but continuously came up short. Her mind had been brewing gradually ever since we told the two about the Lieutenant's appearance, and I was hoping to God that Emmett would finish his obsession soon so that Rosalie didn't erupt and spew rage over the whole family. I don't particularly think we deserve it.

I had just reached the bottom of our grand staircase when the doorbell rang. The people behind the door were excited they were finally going to see the exquisite Cullen Manor in all of it's glory. When Carlisle opened the wide double doors of our home and led his peers through the long hallway lined with expensive paintings, the humans were already in awe of our dwelling. When they came into the sitting area and took in the spacious room that was now bare except for the tables of food, the other paintings, the modern rug taking up most of the floor, my stereo system in the corner, the scattered chairs and sofas, and the well-dressed vampires in it, they were absolutely blown away.

There were twenty-seven staff members that worked at Memorial Hospital; all of which stood gaping in our sitting room in sheer awe at the inside of what was Cullen Manor. I could hear their thoughts start to get louder and louder –

_It's beautiful! _

_Is that a Monet? Picasso? _

_It looks like a ballroom!_

_The food looks delightful! _

_Oh God, the Doctor looks even better in a tux!_

_Look at his family, just look at them! It's not fair these people have such perfect lives! It's practically illegal!_

Perfect was far from the fact, I thought in amusement as I tuned the guests out. I went over to my stereo system and turned on some light music appropriate for mingling. I glanced at Carlisle to see him holding Esme around the waist and laughing along with his fellow workers. _Edward, don't just stand there boy, talk a little. Maybe you can get started on your eating. _I sighed very quietly and very reluctantly, though I'm sure my family caught that. Carlisle sent me a look too quick for a human to comprehend. I sighed again and walked over to a table where a man and women were chatting. I recognized them as Clayton Darcy and Linda Jones; I worked with them before on one of my trips to the hospital.

I put on a smile and walked up to them, "Clayton, Linda."

They turned to me and smiled back. Clayton came over to pat on my back and give me a one-armed hug, "Edward, my boy!" He bellowed. Clayton was a very large man with an equally large voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Edward." Linda was a bit of a…voluptuous women and especially enjoyed using her…assets when flirting. She came to me now, low-lidded and slow smiles, meant to be seductive. Even though, physically, she was old enough to be my mother. Despite her interests when it came to anything male and human, Linda was an excellent and well-respected doctor at the hospital. Most people – men in particular – didn't appreciate her sex in this type of high-level work. If you want to call pediatrics high level, of course. But that didn't stop her determination and enjoyment in her work. "How are you, darling?" She kissed my cheek. "I presume you helped your brother-in-law with all this?" She gestured grandly around the room.

"Yes, Carlisle, Emmett and I moved the furniture. But really, Esme and Rosalie did most of the work, cooking all these delicious…treats." I decided now was a good a time as ever and picked up a small canapé placed in a paper cup and. Giving the two doctors what I hoped to be an easy smile, I took the treat and plopped it in mouth, discarding the paper in a nearby trash can. There wasn't much taste, and I tried my best not to look disgusted as the food slid through my throat. It left some slime and a lot of chunks in its wake so I decided to down it with some wine. I sipped a bit, smiled over the rim as Linda and Clayton followed suite. "Excuse me." I left them to shove the food they thought was _delicious_ and walked toward Emmett, my glass of wine still in hand. He was acting as a guard of sorts, making sure nobody attempted to go upstairs or steal anything.

"Hey," he said with disgust clear on his face. Clear to vampires anyway, to a human he would look as if he had a stomachache. "I can't believe I used to like those things." He nodded his head to the tables.

"Just think happy thoughts, Em." I patted his back in empathy. I sipped more of the wine and pressed my lips together, "The wine isn't all bad, I suppose."

He winced anyway, and mumbled, "Sure." More guests were arriving, Rosalie greeting them in and our parents laughing and talking to everyone. I sat with Emmett on the first steps of the grand staircase, the two of us occasionally getting up to get food and wine. Rosalie joined us soon and we huddled amongst each other, having light conversations with the humans now and again.

Emmett and Rosalie were talking about which food had tasted the worse while I scanned the guests. The party was in full swing now, clustered of people gathered here and there. The lights had been dimmed yet the atmosphere was still light, enthusiastic and polite.

And there, by the hallway, amongst the clusters and crowds, I saw her.

**BPOV-**

A follow up questioning session wasn't necessary as the Cullens were heavily alibied. But you could never be too thorough. The tiny town of Silverton had never seen Isabella Swan before; I never intended for them to. Today, Isaac McCarty called in sick, but Isabella would be at the charity to maintain discretion. I didn't want to go as Isaac anyway, if I went as who I really am, I might be able to get some inside information.

It was just that bumping into a dead end – fucker James was the wind now – left me nothing to do, so why not tie up any and all the loose threads in the investigation? Besides, Candace would probably drag me there anyway. I wore my only dress, the satin fabric going down to my knees in a quiet waterfall of black. It was sleeveless with the waist accentuated with a wide, felt belt, the neckline stopping at my collarboneand the straps kept it up and provided some leverage. It seemed simple enough, but Candace believed it to be too simple. She let me borrow her black felt gloves; they stretched almost all the way to my elbows. I had my strappy, black heels on and my hair was down in its natural waves. I didn't have my ears pierced – how would a man look like with pierced ears? –so I didn't wear any earrings. I topped the outfit off with a short-sleeved dark gray sweater that came up to just below my breasts.

Candace opted for a bright blue dress with ruffles at the sleeves and at the hem and it reached to the tops of her knees. Her hair was curled and put into a fashionable bun. Jeffery just threw on a white shirt and black slacks.

I climbed into Jeffery's car, him at the steering wheel with Candace at the passenger's seat and me in the back. When we reached Cullen Manor, Jeffery just parked next to a tree, as there was no parking area. Candace was already bouncing in place and squealing as she took in the outside of the humongous mansion. I led our trio through the hallway and into the sitting room. The furniture from my visit four days ago were nowhere to be seen. There were, however, miles of tables that held tiny foods. Hor'devoures, I think they were called. Jeffery immediately made a beeline to one of the tables on the left side of the room, leaving Candace and I to trail after him. I scanned the room and was met with enough people to give a small headache. Still, I watched out for the Cullens as Jeffery and Candace discussed how great the food was.

I went over to the table and got myself a glass of wine, turned around and slightly jumped. Standing there, grinning like a fool, was Michael Newton. I knew the boy as a clerk at a clothing and utility store, and as a boy always getting complaints from the parents of young girls. The law didn't inquire anything about looking up other girls' skirts, though it should, but Newton had as much a reputation as Isaac McCarty did.

"Hey," he said, tilting his head so that his dirty blond hair fell into his eyes, "You seem new, madam." He stepped closer, foolish smile still in place. He picked up my free hand before I could jerk it away, and kissed it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "I'm Mike, and you my delectable daisy?" He fluttered his lashes and pursed his lips.

I retrieved my hand and scowled, "None of your damn business." I shouldered away from him, but he caught my arm before I could get farther away.

He put on a smirk that made me think of the dirty and the slime I helped clean away from the darkest places of the city. "Feisty little girl aren't you?" He pulled me toward him again; I looked around and saw that nobody was looking at us. Good, I thought as I turned back to smile a slow smile at Mike. He smiled back at me when I slid my hands up his shoulders into his hair, and his face became one of pure agony when I kneed him in the groin. His arms became limp and I stepped away from him, my smile now turning into my own smirk when he doubled over and choked out unintelligibly.

I walked away without a backwards glance, but noticed people were staring now, in amusement and curiosity.

"Are you alright, Belle?" Candace grabbed my arm.

"Fine. Actually that was a bit fun." Candace gave me a disapproving look. "Sorry mom," I rolled my eyes, "But I know how to take care of myself."

Candace sighed but dragged me over to where Jeffery was talking to petite brunette. He looked to be blushing and the two of them seemed to be getting along great so I steered her back to a table and took a seat on a nearby chair. During the first thirty minutes of my stay at the Cullen Manor, I received seven curious and excited boys trying to get me to dance with them. Mike was nowhere to be seen, well, I guess I just wasn't looking for him. But the people that I was trying to look for were muddled in the confusion of the crowds. When frustration in myself out of not being able to catch a Cullen finally got to my head, Edward Cullen stepped out of the crowd and started toward me.

**EPOV-**

She was wearing a small dark gray jacket over a black number that came down to her knees, her hair a beautiful waterfall of dark brown that fell past her hips in gentle cascading waves. I was looking at her back, the dark, feminine profile of it against the light of a candle from a table she was facing. A snapping sound brought me out of my stupor, Emmett.

"You okay, Ed?" He looked concerned as he went over my expression for the last few minutes in his head and I instantly became embarrassed.

"I'm fine," I held up the wine glass still in my hand, "I think it's started to get to my undead brain." Emmett didn't look convinced but then Rosalie came back from a trip to the kitchen. Apparently, Esme's food was a hit and people were devouring them like hungry wolves. The food kept on needing to be replaced and we each took a turn getting the rest from the kitchen.

Rosalie crept up behind Emmett and the moment he turned his head, she forced something brown and wobbly down his throat. Chocolate gelato, I think. He coughed slightly and then swallowed, his eyes tearing up and his face turning into a snarl. She gave him an innocent look, but couldn't quite hide the smirk creeping its way onto her face.

"What? I'm just trying to help my husband." Rosalie cooed. "Is that so wrong?" Emmett no doubt would've started to chase her if Carlisle hadn't intervened with a deadly stare in his youngest son's direction.

I sat there, listening to the couple bicker for fifteen minutes, having a little internal war. I could go talk to her, but she was human. I could ask her to dance but that would bite me in the derriere later. Hell with it. I got up, ignoring Rosalie and Emmett, and wove my way through the crowd and the couples to get to the girl my thoughts were currently centered around.

She saw me coming, her whiskey colored eyes lighting up to make them seem more on the gold side. However, before I could reach her, the town pervert, Mickey or whatever his name was, decided to have a little chat with her. A look into his mind revealed anger and lust at the beautiful creature he was currently manhandling from a previous encounter not twenty minutes ago.

"Hey!" I jogged up to them and took his arm away from her. "If you cannot control yourself," I said in a quiet voice not wanting to alarm anyone, "then I suggest you take your leave." He looked furious but nevertheless, stomped out of the house. Moments later, the roar of an engine could be heard as the man drove off. I looked back at the girl and our eyes met. Her face was really familiar. Whilst I filed through the faces of everyone I had seen in the past few hours, she granted me a scowl.

"I could've handled that, you know." Not what you'd expect from a lady. What you'd expect would be the damsel to be grateful and fall to your feet in thanks. But I had a feeling this woman didn't normally do what one expected.

"You could've I suppose," I gave her a cautious once over. "But it's my party, Miss..."

I could see that she was carefully looking me over as well, "Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella."

Before I could open my mouth, she smirked, "And I believe we already know who you are, Mr. Cullen."

_And we already know your name Doctor._

I was so shocked I almost dropped my wine glass. This was a _very_ interesting outcome. The shock passed on in less than a second so her cop's eyes couldn't have noticed. Right?

I placed my glass on the table behind Miss. Isabella Swan and took her hand in mine. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella." I placed my lips on the back of her hand and grinned up at her, "Would you mind accompanying me in a dance, then, Bella?" Her eyes clouded over just like it did that first day when I smiled at her, then she snapped back into her scowl. Bella was about to say something before a girl around nineteen bumped into her with a huge, dreamy smile.

"Of course she would!" The girl beamed at us, her corn silk hair bobbing up and down in its tight bun, "Wouldn't you, Bells?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde girl pushed Bella into my arms and proceeded to shove the two of us onto the floor where some couples had already started to dance. She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers at us before disappearing into the crowd surrounding the dance floor.

There was an awkward moment when the two of us looked uneasily at each other, and then I smiled again and held out a hand. Bella gave a slight shrug and gave me a small smile in return as she took it. We danced in circles to Pierre Grill and Brad White's music* coming from my stereo in the corner of the room along with the other couples on the floor. Bella's eyes were speculative, and I was mentally slapping myself for not noticing her right away. It was so obvious once you stared at her eyes. And it was even more obvious when you notice you can't read her mind. Oh God, I was a twit.

"So, Mr. Cullen – "

I cut her off, "Call me Edward."

"Edward, then. So, Edward, you don't look like your having much fun."

"I wasn't." I shrugged, the smile never leaving my face. "Until I spotted you, of course." She rolled her eyes but a smile was ghosting around her mouth. Her heartbeat had increased somewhat, and I was wondering what caused it to flutter.

"Before you spotted me, why weren't you having any fun?" It was at this time that I realized that my whole family was listening to our conversation with questioning thoughts. It reminded me that I couldn't for whatever reason get myself involved with this human girl without putting both her and my family at risk. I pulled away ever so slightly, with every step we took, the farther away I became. This did not go unnoticed by Bella's all seeing eyes.

I spoke in a slightly strained voice as I watched her eyes narrow, "I'm honestly not very good with crowds. I felt like I just wanted this darn party to end." I did, and then I didn't; now I do again.

"So you basically keep to yourself?" The good humor seeped back in no matter how hard I tried to push it back out.

"I'm not the only one Miss. Swan." I just couldn't resist, I really couldn't. I leaned down next to her ear as her body stiffened, "Or should I say, Lieutenant McCarty?" I could feel it all around; the shock reverberating in the air was almost tangible. The other humans could sense it as well but only the slightest whiff.

I could practically see my family's minds blank out as they heard my breathy whisper. I sure as hell knew that Bella heard me; she was stock still as I led her to lullaby still playing. I was getting my dose of amusement of course, but there was a side of me that gradually became concerned as Bella had yet to even move without me guiding her. After the song finished, I swept her to the side and got her a drink. She took it in her hands but continued to stare at nothing, her eyes and face blank, her lips parted in surprise. She had become even paler than her normal creamy looking exterior. After a full minute of this, I got so worried I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

Bella's gold-brown eyes became large, her mouth shutting with a swiftness that even I had to catch up with, her nostrils flared and a delicate blush spread over her cheeks. A fire slowly spread in her eyes as her mouth became hard; she took me by the hand and led me into the kitchen away from everyone else. I was mildly concerned at what people would say about her after this, but was more worried about the force that was Isabella Swan/ Isaac McCarty that I was about to face.

"How did you know?" The simple question threw me off guard a second; I thought we were going to have a shouting match.

I cupped her chin in my hand before I realized what I was doing, "Your eyes will stay the same no matter what you do with the rest of yourself." I smiled softly at her. "You can take away the girl from the cop, but you can't take the cop away from the girl."

After a moment, she sighed and looked away, effectively taking her chin out of my grasp. I was reminded once again of our situation, so I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my slacks. After a moment of silence, silent consideration on her part, she turned back to me. "Will you promise me never to speak of this with anyone? Anyone who doesn't know anyway?"

I couldn't say no. I don't think I would ever be able to with her.

**BPOV-**

It's been a week, an entire week with no progress in the investigation of Victoria Sommer's homicide. The only things keeping me primary on this witch-hunt were my rank and my reputation. If I don't find a break soon, the Commander will have my head cut off and mounted on his living room wall. I rubbed at my aching head with the palm of my left hand as I gave Snow his breakfast with the other.

After the encounter with Edward Cullen, we hadn't talked much at all. It was disconcerting to know that someone else knew of the situation I was in. I was still adjusting to the idea of it. After the party, Candace pulled me aside for all the details like I knew she would, but i didn't tell her that Edward knew. I didn't want to for some reason.

The fall made outside even more hideous; the wind swirling the leaves as rain pounded on the shelter of my home. I thought about the investigation again and thought that if my father, Chief Swan, had still been alive; he would call me a lazy slacker. I hung my head in shame and sadness as I recalled dad's rugged and strong face. I got up from my seat in the kitchen/dining room, and moved to the window taking slow sips of my coffee. The morning was gray, cold and uninviting. I wished I never got out of bed in the first place.

With a kind of jolt, I remembered why and who I got out of bed every morning for in the first place. Tears swam in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't want to see me like this. He never liked it when I cried. Snow bumped his head to my leg; I picked him up and pulled him close to my sweater.

Snow looked up at me with his big blue eyes looking at me in what appeared to be sympathy. I gave him a watery smile but he just mewed and I gave in. Even an uptight homicide cop needed to cry sometimes. I buried my head in Snow's warm fur and cried until I had nothing left to give.

* * *

**Didn't plan on the last BPOV to be so short and sad, but I was listening to the track Sadness and Sorrow from the Naruto soundtrack while writing so, yeah. **

*** The song they were dancing to is on my profile.**

**Tune in next time to see what becomes of our heroes! Review as well! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**BPOV-**

After my crying jag this morning, I was feeling hyped up and ready to go. I guess that bull psychiatrists say about opening up and letting your feelings go wasn't all bull. As soon as the rain had stopped, I was out the door ready to take on the new day. I was going over possibilities in my head. Maybe, I should stop looking at the James angle and start fresh on something else. I was going to have to take another look at that case file.

The rain had left a foggy mist in its wake; the smell of fall was fresh in the air. I was walking through the playground I had to get through to get to Cop Central, concentrating on my surroundings and the case at the same time the way cops do, when I saw a hunkering bulk headed towards a group of moms laughing, pushing strollers and holding kids as they walked together. "Hey, is that…" I muttered to myself, trailing off as I noticed the big old fool's grin. _Bugger_, this guy just wouldn't stop would he?

I jogged up to the bulk before he could get to the innocent bystanders and yanked him away from the park. "Dickie, you little twit, you'll never learn, will you?"

He looked up at me as I yanked on the collar of his long, dark coat. His beady eyes blinked up at me from behind broken goggles. "McCarty. Hey McCarty, I haven't seen you in a long time!" He grinned at me even as I pulled him toward Cop Central.

"Hi, how are you? Doing' good? Nice to know. Now that we got that out of the way, can I ask how you got out of the tank?"

"Aw shucks, you haven't changed at all, have ya, kiddo?" He still had that stupid smile on. I knew he was drunk by the stench coming out of his mouth, so I didn't bother to ask anymore questions.

The man was forty with no family and no house, so it gets to you, you know? But when he won't stop using his money for alcohol and gets drunk every damn day that sympathy vanishes as quickly as a mouse does when it hears you coming.

There were two uniforms chatting outside Central so I dumped Dickie on to them. "Take him, book him, and make sure he stays where he's supposed to."

"Book him for what, Sir?" One of the uniforms asked politely.

"Hey you guys!" Dickie exclaimed. "You wanna see my little friend?" Before I could stop him, Dickie opened his coat to reveal he wasn't wearing anything at all underneath. His shriveled up penis was limp, white and floppy with age and tied with a celebratory red piece of cloth.

The officer that had spoken up had been drinking coffee out of his cup and now choked on it, effectively spewing the liquid all over the old man's naked body. But Dickie didn't even seem to notice; he turned his head to me while everyone within view to see his exposed form gaped, and said, "Do you like red, McCarty?"

"Red is my favorite color," I answered solemnly. I turned to the two cops, "Book him for that." And turned around to close my case.

**EPOV-**

It's been three days since I last talked to Bella Swan, a.k.a. Isaac McCarty. We didn't talk about her, Bella, and Emmett eventually became bored with the subject. Rosalie was no longer mad at him and everything seemed to be going fine. But then, what was wrong with me?

In the midst of all the happy gooeyness of my family, I realized that there was a dull ache within me ever since Bella had left the house. I didn't understand where it came from or why it was there, but it was and it was starting to bug me. I've wanted to go see the Lieutenant, but every time that thought rose up, my conscience beat it back down. I couldn't see her no matter what the circumstances; it would endanger everything and everyone near and dear to me. I was hoping that she would just stay away for the rest of our time here so I wouldn't be temped by the ultimate temptress.

I was convinced that the monster within me had risen up since Bella had revealed herself at the charity gathering. How else was I to explain this inevitable feel of attraction towards a human? It was only natural, as natural as the supernatural were anyway. It _was _her perfume. I'm sure of it.

I keep remembering her scent, the aroma of a flowery feminine scent with a hint of musk and spice. It was mouthwatering. This was what I had deduced, this was what my stand on the attraction was, or so I thought.

**BPOV-**

I was on the trail of something. I knew it. It may not have been my case, but I know that it was connected, and that it was big. Tracing back to the Cullen's old home, I found that it wasn't really that far from my own. After traveling the few miles it took, I asked around discreetly of their former home. That led to another home, and that to another. Their homes dated back to the late1800s, way too long for any of the Cullens to have lived that long. And I realized a consecutive but somewhat random pattern of disappearances around the places where a certain Doctor used to work.

There was a disappearance of a seventeen-year-old boy who was dying of the Spanish Influenza named Edward Masen listed in the directory of the Rosario Hospital of Christianity in Chicago, Illinois. There was only one sentence of information regarding the matter, but it was enough for me. Dr. Cullen was listed as one of the doctors in the hospital during that time and about the same time Edward disappeared, Dr. Cullen did as well. In Columbus, Ohio, a woman by the name of Esme Evenson (born Esme Platt), had given birth to a child that died a few days after birth and she had disappeared soon after. As her blood was found near a cliffside not far from the hospital, it was reported by the police as suicide, but her body was never found. Dr. Cullen had worked in the hospital where the child was born as well.

In Rochester, New York, a woman of eighteen by the name of Rosalie Hale had gone missing not long after she became engaged to a wealthy man named Royce King the second. Subsequently, her blood was found near her home, but the police claimed this as suicide as well. After three years, Royce King II was murdered as were a couple of his friends. They never found the murderer of the King's son.

And, though I hated to come across this knowledge, Dr. Cullen had a home near Gatlinburg, Tennessee, where my family had resided. His home was in Appalachia, but when I tried to go there, a family had already been residing. I was surprised to know that after every one of the Doc's disappearances, his houses were sold. All the better to cover your tracks, I mused.

It frightened me now, the knowledge I had received by much digging. I wanted to bury it back, to run away screaming, to pretend that I never came by all of this. There was something about it that made me think I had to turn away. But it was forever imprinted within me and I had to live with that. I wanted to suppress this franticness and confront the Cullens about this matter, knowing they were fully guilty. Though, to think about Edward, Edward who danced with me and discovered my secret, as a helpless civilian in the hands of a kidnapper was a bit much. And Carlisle Cullen sure as hell didn't look like a kidnapper. _Looks can often be deceiving_, the ghostly memory of my late father, Chief Charlie Swan's voice echoed within the confinements of my cerebrum.

I didn't want this, I suddenly wanted to be taken off of this case, but I knew that wasn't an option. I stand up for the dead, whether I want to or not. The dead left a puzzle that was their life, which I had to solve before another puzzle arose. It was my sworn duty. So I did more digging.

In my cramped but cozy office at Cop Central, I discovered a couple of cold cases that seemed similar to the one of Sommer's. All the women were redheads that were strangulated. Opening them, I discovered that these murders happened at the same time and location of each of the homes Dr. Cullen had.

And I knew with a grim stirring in my belly that I was going to have to talk to them again. Remembering the records I dug up that were still in plain sight, I shivered with anticipation.

I grabbed the records and stuffed them in my pack along with the cold cases of the women, and dug up every last bit of information I could find on the Doctor and his family.

After an hour, I shoved away from my desk in frustration to scowl out of my dingy window. Nothing else was coming up. My head was suffering a dull ache that was moving right in front of eyes. I needed something, anything. I needed to think about the information I received on the Cullens too.

Staring out the window crusted with God knows what, I began thinking up ideas on how to approach this. I couldn't just ignore it any longer.

I decided was going to pay another visit to the Cullens.

**EPOV-**

I followed her scent to a small house placed on the edges of a luscious looking forest. It looked small, but cozy. And her scent was _everywhere_. Bella's scent hadn't bothered me much before, but I was afraid of what would happen were I encased in the fragrance. I decided to test the waters and walked in through the front window.

It was around two in the morning, my family thought I was out hunting. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I still felt a little bit guilty about lying to them, though.

The moment my feet landed on the kitchen floor, a pair of glowing eyes flashed at me. It was a skinny white kitten with a patch of dark brown fur atop its head. The cat approached me slowly, slinking in the cautious but predatory way it's cousins moved in the wilderness. Once it was close enough to catch my scent, it shrank back with a hiss, its ears flattening and it's tail curled down recognizing the predator within _me_. I stood as still as a statue, hoping that neither of us would wake up Bella. The beating of the cat's heart gradually seemed to slow down from it's high. It slinked forth cautiously again and bit my shoe. I still didn't move an inch, but winced internally as the teeth nipped at the expensive leather.

The cat circled me once, sat in front of me, circled me again, sat in front of me again, and then slowly nuzzled my leg. In turn, I reached down to rub the little guy's ears. I was granted with a content purr before he slinked back into his little basket where I assumed he slept. After I was sure the creature was asleep again, I moved deliberately through the kitchen. It wasn't big, about three yards by six yards. There was a small, round, wooden table where I assumed Bella had her meals. Counters, a stove, a microwave, and a small shelf where pots pans, and a few bowls for the kitten. I walked in circles around the table, my index finger tracing the patterns in the wood.

The smell wasn't as strong in here, just a faint tickle inside my throat. The living room, however, was stronger in the scent; it was probably because she spent more time here. It had a large radio system, a cozy looking fireplace, a large couch and a coffee table with the latest newspapers scattered all over it. After a few minutes of inhaling, I found that if I desensitize myself, the burn in my throat wouldn't be so strong.

So I went into every other room in the house, sniffing, trying to get over the burn in my throat. The first floor bathroom, the porch at the back of the house, the upstairs bathroom, a small storage closet. This was a sort of twisted goal of mine; to get over the attraction by getting so used to her scent, that perhaps this attraction would break.

Finally coming to a stop outside her bedroom door on the second level, I solemnly listened to her even breathing and steady heartbeat. The door was already ajar a few inches, so I slipped quietly inside. The smell assaulted me even after all this, it felt like a thousand forces pushed against me physically. The house had smelt stronger than her actual being did, but being in a place where she frequented so often…it was almost unbearable.

I staggered a few steps back, clutching my chest, my nostrils flaring and my teeth bared. She shifted in her sleep, a mere movement of a shadow in the quiet darkness. I stilled, when she uttered a moan; I felt an unidentified sensation ripple through me with as much intensity as her scent had. Recovering somewhat quickly, I moved fast at vampire speed behind her an enormous shelf of books, my back pressing against it as I heard the rustling of sheets. Peeking from behind the bookshelf, I saw she had sat up, her eyes clear and alert with no sign of sleep. Cop's eyes, I mused. They darted about the room as her hand crept underneath her pillows. I shook my head; I should've known she kept a gun with her. I should've known the slightest movement would wake this alert cop.

I looked at her silhouette in the darkness as the moonlight coming in from the window illuminated half of the room. Her eyes glowed just as the cat's had, a delicate brown with splashes of gold here and there, her mahogany hair was much longer than I had thought it was. I couldn't read her mind, just the same as before. What really caught my attention though, was the shirt she was wearing. It had McCarty stitched on the front and back in dark blue. She seemed to drown in the shirt; it was so big. There was a slightly different scent coming off of it, a muskier smell that I recognized vaguely.

I couldn't place it, and before I could do anything else, she relaxed her tense position and dragged the covers back up over her head, encasing herself within that mouth-watering scent again. I gave a quiet sigh of relief, too soft for a human to hear, and moved towards her bed.

I gritted my teeth as I got closer and closer. I had to restrain myself from just finishing it there and then. There was only a mere cat in the house and no others lived too close. But this girl has a family, she must have, I argued in my head. But then where were they? Usually a girl, especially at her delicate age stayed with her parents unless she was married. She didn't have a wedding ring, nor for that matter did anyone else reside in this house with her excepting the kitten.

Before I could think too hard on the matter, she flung the covers off again. I ran away, out of the room, out of the house, away from the house. I knew she saw me, I knew her cop's eyes caught me. And I didn't know what to do about it.

**BPOV-**

I spent the rest of the night sitting on my window seat, fully dressed, gun and holster strapped to my weapon harness. Snowbell was curled up on the rug next to me, giving me the slightest bit of comfort in this wicked night. The slightest breeze came from me fanning myself; my bangs that helped maintain the close-cropped, boyish look swirling around my temples. I stared solemnly out at the view of the moon peeking from behind the enormous trees.

I didn't know how to explain what happened, how to know if he was actually here, or if the case was finally messing with my head. Nevertheless, I made sure to lock everything, all the doors and windows.

I couldn't sleep anyway; I rarely slept either. Candace would joke about how I acted like a vampire at times. That's one way of describing Edward Cullen's face when I woke up.

I thought I was being paranoid, and when I felt the burning stare of someone, I flung off the covers to see an image forever embedded in my brain. Edward's face, his chiseled features highlighted from the moonlight, his dark and onyx eyes liquid and glaring. His hair was disheveled and his whole appearance nearly gave me a heart attack. Vampire was a pretty good way of describing how he looked. It was there, and in a mere second, it was gone leaving the slight breeze in it's wake. If I weren't a trained observer, I would've dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. Well, fuck that.

This made me all the more determined to visit their house again. I wasn't one to run away hiding and whimpering when I came across something incomprehensible. I snorted as I remembered a case last year, the one about the Monroes. Nobody suspected the seven-year-old angel would push her baby brother down the stairs because he hogged all the attention, nobody believed she had tried to kill her own mother because she wouldn't cooperate, nobody could comprehend she had stabbed her own English teacher because he gave her a B minus on her paper.

Nobody did until I got her full confession on record, as well as her diary where she bragged about killing her baby brother on Christmas and stabbing her teacher to death. That's the problem with children, they didn't know when to keep their mouths shut. That's what I call incomprehensible.

No, I wouldn't let this break my stride. I was Lieutenant of the Homicide division with a full six years behind me. More so as my brother and I had studied many of the cases my dad had gone through, his style, his way of cracking the suspects when we were younger.

And then remembering why I had become a police officer, my resolve only steeled further. I was going to crack this case wide open and move on with my life.

* * *

The next morning, I gave Snowbell his food, grabbed an apple for myself, and hopped into my vehicle. I chewed on the apple as I drove through the winding path that led to the Cullen's house. I had just polished my apple off when my car jerked and made a tooting noise a couple of miles away from the Cullen Manor. The engine coughed and sneezed before it completely gave up. I sighed and got rid of the apple core, I started to trudge up the path, making sure I had everything of need in my backpack.

I made it about two miles up before I came upon a small clearing. It was nothing special, just grass, some trees and bushes framing it. I just stood there for a minute thinking and enjoying the sunlight streaming through the high tops of the trees creating a dappled shade. It was relaxing and for a moment made me forget why I had come out here in the first place.

Then I heard a rustling of leaves behind me and the peaceful atmosphere shattered. My hand went immediately to the butt of my weapon but it was too late. I only saw a blur of a shadow before the air was knocked out of my lungs. I managed to fire a shot at the blur before I was pinned to the soft grass underneath, and then I felt consciousness slipping away.

And the slow, torturous burning began.

* * *

**Did anyone notice where i got the idea for Lieutenant McCarty and Officer Crowley from?**

**If you ask me, i think everyone should really read the books, The Christopher Killer, and the In Death series.**

**The in Death series has about thirty books in it and its for adults so...don't read it kiddies. ****Even though I'm only fourteen and have finished most of the series. Neener, neener, neener :P**

**Review with long, long comments. The one word reviews kind of discourage me.**


End file.
